


All the songs make sense

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Scott as the ultimate Stydia shipper, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you know you’re in love?”</p><p>He was staring in her eyes as if he could find the answer in them, as if they held all the secrets. She thought about it for a couple of seconds, thinking about all the feelings she felt when she was near him, when she saw him. Him, who was supposed to be her best friend, but was actually so much more. And then it clicked.</p><p>“All the songs make sense.” She smiled at him, and got lost in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the songs make sense

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for a contest, related to the '642 things to write about' book. The assignment was to use one of your favorite quotes and to make your own interpretation of it. I chose the 'How do you know you're in love? - All the songs make sense.' one, which is from Castle, which is in my opinion a powerful quote, but they didn't do it right in the show, and sort of brushed it off rather quickly.  
> Anyway, I thought Stydia would be a good fit for this little one-shot, so here you have it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, leave kudos/comments if you do :)

_“How do you know you’re in love?”_

He was staring in her eyes as if he could find the answer in them, as if they held all the secrets. She thought about it for a couple of seconds, thinking about all the feelings she felt when she was near him, when she saw him. Him, who was supposed to be her best friend, but was actually so much more. And then it clicked.

 _“All the songs make sense.”_ She smiled at him, and got lost in his eyes.

 ---

“But how do you get over someone you never even dated?” She looked hopelessly at Scott, who looked back at her, eyes filled with compassion. This hadn't been the first time she had confided in him. She had had a crush on him for a long time, but the events of tonight had her crashing back to reality. He had asked her about love, and she had been filled with all the familiar feelings she felt whenever she saw him, or even thought about him.

He had looked at her as if something had dawned on him. She had felt hope. Maybe, just maybe, he did feel the same.

But then he stood up, and muttered the words she didn’t want to hear. “I have to go.” And left her, sitting there with whatever hope she had felt crushed.

She shook her head, as if to erase the memories that were in there. If only it had been that easy, she would have been spared of the heartcrushing feeling she had felt. She put her hands in front of her eyes, and from there she moved them to the temples of her head.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Scott.” Scott noticed her tired eyes, as if they felt the same way about the constant feeling of sadness whenever his feelings became apparent to her, or rather, his lack of feelings towards her.

“Maybe you should join us to the party. It might take your mind of things.” A faint smile appeared on her face. Going to a party with her friends was always fun, and it might take her mind off of him, even if it was for just one night.

Plus, the prospect of alcohol seemed to help make her mind up as well.

 ---

When he parked his car later that night, he heard the muted sound of music coming from the building. When he stepped inside, a wave of music and vibrations hit him, just like the faint smell of alcohol, smoke, and cheap perfume of some of the girls closest to him filled his nostrils.

His eyes fell on her long soft waves, which were swinging a bit as she moved her head to the beat. As he found his way towards her, she turned around, revealing her face with her red stained lips and some mascara or eyeliner smudged under her eyes, but it didn’t matter. She was still perfect to him.

“Stiiiiiiiiiles!” she almost yelled when she noticed him, dragging the 'i', while a big smile appeared on her face.

He smiled back, as all the feelings he felt came back to him. His mind had been filled with thoughts about her after their talk, and he had fallen asleep with her on his mind. But his sleep was interrupted by a text message from Scott, stating she was drunk, which became apparent when he saw her at the party.

“Lydia, how much did you have to drink?” She looked a bit confused, trying to focus on what he was saying, and suddenly put some of her fingers up. She was studying them as she was wriggling her fingers, like she was trying to count them, but eventually looked back up at him. “Seven?” She asked.

His eyes shot up from her fingers to her face, and he raised one eyebrow. “Really?” he asked. “Then why are you holding up nine fingers?”

She looked away from his face, back to the nine fingers she was still holding up, and bursted into laughter. “I have no idea!”

He couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Let’s get you home, shall we?”

 ---

“Come on, Lydia, put them on, I won’t look, I swear.” He whispered as he handed her her pj’s.

But what if I wanted you to look, she thought to herself, as she sleepily took them from him.

She quickly undressed herself when he had turned around, but lost her balance as she was hopping on one leg to put on her shorts. She bumped into him, and was very happy she was already wearing the bandeau bra she always wore under her sleeping top.

“Whoops.” She said, as he caught her just in time so she didn’t fell face first to the ground. When she recovered, she looked back up to him. Maybe she imagined it, or maybe it was the alcohol playing a trick with her head, but she thought she saw a blush creeping up his cheeks, as he hesitated a moment to let go of her.

As a sudden wave of tiredness hit her, she tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

“Let’s get you into bed.” He said as he smiled at her, when suddenly his smile fell. “Euhm, to sleep, of course.” She huffed out a laugh.

As he tucked her in, she closed her eyes and felt her head get heavier with sleep. Just as he turned around to leave her, she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his movement.

“Stay.” She whispered.

It was quiet for a moment, but when she opened her eyes, she saw him taking off his shoes, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Scooch over.” He said, and she moved to the other side of the bed to make room for him. As he lay down next to her, she placed her head on his chest, and could hear his heartbeat. She couldn’t help but feel at home, right where she was at that moment, happily in his arms.

She was on the verge of falling asleep, when she quietly whispered something, the alcohol getting rid of all her inhibitions. “I love you.” His heartbeat increased slightly, and he couldn’t help but smile into her hair. She didn’t know if she dreamt his response or not, but she really hoped it wasn’t a dream.

“I love you too.”

She smiled happily, dream or no dream, she didn’t care, because she felt utterly happy in that moment. “Don’t leave. Don’t go home.” She whispered, and almost got sad, at the prospect of this moment being over, or even not being real.

She smiled again at his response, as she recognized her favourite song lyric.

_“Home is wherever I’m with you.”_


End file.
